Secrets in Hand
by KaeCover
Summary: Dust clouds swirled around his legs as he gracefully landed onto the ground. Quickly whipping around his head, he reached into his pocket to pull out a small device and scan the area just around the corner. After deeming it safe, the male pushed himself the wall and shuffled forward, arching his head to look around. Spy story which includes Riarkle. Please read!


**Hey everyone. So I have started to write this new fanfic called Agent Riarkle. If anyone wants to think of a cool name for it, please put them forward as my story name is not very good. Anyway, so just a bit of background knowlodge for you all about this!**

 **Riley and Farkle are teenage spies (please ingore all child labour laws for this please) and Maya, Lucas and Zay (etc) have no idea. Cliche plot line but oh well...**

 **I am also internally crying at the thought of season 3 maybe being the last season. I am more than supportive if it gets moved to Freeform or something like that as long as it is still alive and it keeps orginal cast memebers. (Listen hear Disney!)**

 **Also it was Anilovesbooks123 who gave the idea to me to write this! *Waves!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters**

Dust clouds swirled around his legs as he gracefully landed onto the ground. Quickly whipping around his head, he reached into his pocket to pull out a small device and scan the area just around the corner. After deeming it safe, the male pushed himself the wall and shuffled forward, arching his head to look around.

He was suited top to bottom in black, as every spy typically was and his jacket roughly looked like an old biker jacket from the 60's.

He raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke into the small communicator piece.

"Sir the building is empty and no signs of enemy usage. My partner has run some tests and there doesn't some to be any activity apart from the movement of our own"

"Thank you Agent. Report back"

The male spy nodded even though knowing that his boss wouldn't be able to see.

 _But who knows, she seems to see EVERYTHING_ he thought.

He opened a small gadget attached to his watch and started to head in the direction in which the little blue dot stood.

All while this was happening, a brunette girl was inspecting for traces of fingerprints on the walls of the inside of the building, but having no such luck. She saw a shadow just next to her and she turned around and pinned the man to the floor quicker than you could say 'freeze!'

After having successfully pinning to man down, one arm twisted the arm did she actually take a look at her attacker.

"Riles, you can get off me now" Farkle said, even though his voice was slightly muffled due to the fact it was mushed into the ground.

"Oh sorry Farkle" She said while dusting herself and her partner off. He smiled gratefully at her and she went over giving him a hug.

"Agents" Came the friendly warning voice of their boss. Reminding them they are still on duty and they needed to get out of there, the two set off back to HQ. Ready to present nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Seriously that place had nothing in there! Just some old farm with a couple stray sheep wandering around. Now unless you think those sheep are going to do a another reenactment of Animal Farm, I think we can tick that place off our list!" Riley said a while later.

Farkle snickered quietly to himself at his girlfriend's comment but quickly straightened himself up after his boss gave him a not so subtle glare.

"Agents, we need to think about this very carefully." The head of the department said solemnly and everyone standing around the table nodded their head in agreement.

"Riley, Farkle you guys need to head back to school now. You have already missed 3 periods and lunch today. We need to keep you guys on the down low."

The two teenagers nodded and started towards the door. When they came across two doors they went their separate ways to get changed into some normal school clothes for them.

Riley in a bright red dress with small white patterns on it. Small black heels and two side braids.

Farkle changed into his favourite NASA top and a pair of dark pair of jeans and black lace ups.

They exited the building hand in hand to the awaiting car and rode back to school in silence, both minds thinking about the mission.

As they arrived, distantly heard the end of lunch bell ringing. Farkle and Riley quickly picked up their bags and walked into their history class without a second thought. As they sat down, Riley snuck a glance at Farkle before striking up conversation with Maya. Lucas and Zay then turned to Farkle in the hopes of cornering him into a conversation about sport. No such luck on their part.

 _Props to them for trying though_ Farkle thought before turning his attention to Mr Matthews or also known as Riley's dad. Or to the people who know him really well… 'underpants'.

 **I know that is it short but I wanted to see what everyone thought of it before I start writing mountains of chapters for this or something. So please review! Please please please!**

 **KaeCover xx**


End file.
